This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major aims of the Center for Eukaryotic Structural Genomics are the development and critical analysis of methods for high-throughput, proteome-scale, eukaryotic protein production, characterization, and structure determination. This technology is being tested and refined through the determination of crystal and solution state three-dimensional structures of proteins from Arabidopsis thaliana. Particular emphasis is placed on proteins whose sequences suggest that they may contain a novel fold, proteins associated with novel functions, or proteins likely to have a known fold but with a function not previously associated with that fold. It is envisioned that most of the structures will be determined by X-ray crystallography, with NMR used for smaller, more dynamic proteins and for smaller protein targets that fail to crystallize.